Virgo
Virgo "The Maiden" is a Celestial Spirit that is owned by Lucy Heartfilia and formerly owned by Duke Everlue. Appearance Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, but when she was with the Duke of Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; Natsu referred to her as "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Lucy's care, she has a more typical appearance of beauty with a petite body. In the Lullaby arc it is shown she can resume her previous form if Lucy requires. She enjoys calling Lucy "princess" (姫 Hime). Synopsis Daybreak arc During Lucy and Natsu's mission to retrieve and destroy the book Daybreak, Duke Everlue sends the biggest and most brutish of his maids (referred to as the "Gorilla Maid") to stop the duo from escaping with the book. Lucy, sensing the book is not what it seems, tells Natsu to fend off the maid while she learns the secret of the book. Duke Everlue tries to steal the book back, but when Lucy fights back, he summons Virgo, who turns out to be maid who was left to fight Natsu, and inadvertently Natsu as well, who hitchhiked with Virgo through the Celestial Spirit World (an unheard act that is forbidden to humans and considered lethal to attempt since there is no air in the Celestial Spirit World). Natsu, with Lucy's help, defeats Virgo, though the act is later attributed entirely to Lucy, to Lucy's dismay when she unsuccessfully tries to clarify with the truth. Lullaby arc During the Death Lullaby arc, Lucy and her friends are unable to nullify the magic wind wall when Kage is severely injured. When Natsu suggests using Celestial Spirits to bypass the wall through the Celestial Spirit World, Lucy rejects the idea while Happy reveals that he has Virgo's key. With Duke Everlue's arrest, Virgo decided that their contract was null and decided to give her key to Lucy (through Happy). While Lucy is initially reluctant to accept, Happy reminds her that Virgo is capable of diving underground, which may allow them to go under the magic wall to the other side. Lucy accepts and is stunned that Virgo, when summoned, takes the form of a petite and pretty maid who apologizes for causing trouble during their previous encounter. Virgo explains that out of loyalty for her owner, she changes her appearance according to their wishes. When Lucy suggests that their contract be arranged later, Virgo addresses Lucy as "Mistress" and "Your Highness (Dominatrix in manga - after seeing Lucy's whip)" (Lucy rejects both) before settling on "Princess". She dives underground to create a hole to allow Lucy, Natsu, and the mages escape the magic wind wall and upon emerging on the other side, she protects Lucy's undergarments from being seen, though has little regard for her own. Galuna Island arc Lucy summons Virgo to use the Celestial Spirit's diving ability to create holes for traps. When Lucy compliments Virgo's ability, Virgo believes that Lucy is punishing her until Lucy shouts that she was praising Virgo. Virgo also makes use of her diving ability to capture the Headman of Galuna Island and save him from being killed by the poison jelly dumped over the village. Tower of Paradise arc Seen in the anime only, Virgo is briefly used to defeat some tower guards, having all of them infatuated. She also provides Lucy with new clothes from the Spirit World. Oración Seis arc After Lucy defeats Angel, she and Natsu tumble over a waterfall. When Lucy awakens, she finds Virgo has appeared without Lucy summoning her and has tended to Lucy and Natsu's injuries as well as providing them with new clothes. Lucy, while grateful, worries that her magic must be low since Virgo managed to summon herself without Lucy's command. Edoras Arc Virgo was summoned by Lucy in place of Leo while trying to hijack a flying ship belonging to the Edoras Royal Army. Virgo then explains that 'brother' (Leo) was currently out on a date and could not be summoned. It is shown that Virgo is not a fighting spirit, as she stated that if she "went all out", she could only dance. However, Virgo could have been misintepreting Lucy earlier, as shown when Lucy summons her later again to fight Byro. Virgo first surprises Byro by popping out from underground and punching his jaw. Then, she immediately sinks him down into the ground with an attack called "Spica Hole". Magic and Abilities Diver Magic: Virgo is able to dig into the ground or other solid substances as if they were water. *'Spica Holes(スピカ ホール Supika Hōru)'': Virgo grabs and throws the enemy into the ground and with the power of the throw creates a circular hole in the ground, resulting in them being trapped in a pit. ''Transformation:''' She also has shown the ability to change her appearance to suit her master's tastes, as seen while with Everlue, she had the apperance of a large gorilla like women with formidible brute strength. It is currently unknown if her strength scales with her size or if she has the same physical prowess in her current form, though it should be noted that there have been instances of her attacking opponents with great strength while in her petite form. Trivia *Her quote when summoning her is: "Open a Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!". Virgo was first summoned by Duke of Everlue in Chapter 7, though, so he is the first one to exclaim that quote. *Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she enjoys being punished. This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. *Virgo can be summoned from Monday to Saturday. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spica '''Spica '](Alpha Virginis), referenced in Virgo's technique Spica Hole, is the brightest star in the constellation Virgo. It is also the 15th brightest star in the night sky. Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 4 Celestial Spirit Profile Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit